Moment de vie d'un Longdubat
by Ljma
Summary: La première fois qu'il l'avait aperçu, Il avait immédiatement pensé qu'elle était la plus belle fille, qu'il eu jamais rencontré de toute sa vie de petit garçon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: tout à J.K Rowling. **

Encore un autre OS.  
Un couple un peu inhabituel... non en faite complètement inhabituel.  
Mais moi je l'aime bien et comme il n'y avait pas d'hidtoire sur eux, je me suis dis: pourquoi pas?  
Donc Voilà dites moi ce que vous en pensez  
Merci à Zelda-Sama et Allima (ainsi qu'a Yon et Shep! merci vraiment) pour leur reviews!

* * *

**Moment de Vie d'un Longdubat  
**

* * *

Mardi 10 Décembre, 17h30 cours de Potion des sixièmes années:

BOUM!

-Longdubat! Comment voulez vous suivre une formation d'aurore si vous êtes incapable de passer un seul cour sans faire exploser votre chaudron!

Slughorn hurlait excédé.

Le responsable de tous se vacarme rougit et bafouilla une vague excuse, sous les quolibets moqueurs des serpentards.  
Puis il se retourna et fusilla du regard les quatre crétins qui était sensé lui servir d'ami, mais qui pour le moment retenaient leur fou rire, sans succès .  
Son regard tomba sur une jolie rousse deux tables plus loin qui l'observait mi amusé, mi désolé.  
Puis sur deux grand yeux brun tendre, mais pétillant de vivacité.

_Ses_ Yeux.  
À _Elle_.

Il détourna la tête gêné.  
Son voisin de table lui glissa malicieusement à l'oreille:  
-Alors mon vieux on a en pince pour une jolie brune? Tu devrais te lancer, elle n'attend que ça, si tu veux mon avis.

Il grogna:  
-la dernière fois que tu m'as donné ton avis, je me suis rester une semaine complète à l'infirmerie car tu avais eu la bonne idée de m'entraîner dans un de tes coups complètement foireux. Oh et puis en matière de drague tu repassera quand Lily acceptera de sortir avec toi! Ok?

James jura et derrière eux il y eu un bruit un drôle de bruit, comme quelque un qui vient de se casser la figure.  
Sirius se releva, pleurant presque tellement il riait, sous le regard noir de James et celui amusé de Remus et Peter.

James s'indigna:  
-Sirius c'était pas drôle!  
-Au contraire Cornedrue! Mais malgré tous Frank, mon vieux, je suis désolé de t'annoncer que pour une fois James à raison: tu devrais te lancer.

Frank répondit par un regard plus que franchement dubitatif.

-Patmol! J'ai _toujours_ raison!  
-ah non. Je ne crois pas non.  
-Si!  
-Non!  
-Si!

Leur dispute puéril aurait pu duré longtemps si Slughorn ne les avait pas rappelé à l'ordre.  
Le reste du cour se passa dans un semblant de calme.

Pendant qu'il refaisait sa potion, Frank réfléchissait:  
Ça distraction lui avait encore joué des tours. Il n'arrivait pas a se concentrer.  
Cette fois son esprit avait été occupé par le bal de noël. Il avait songé à _l_'invité, mais il savait d'avance qu'il était trop timide pour le faire. Et puis même s'il y arrivait, _elle_ n'accepterait jamais.  
Peter lui avait dit qu'il l'avait vu refusé plusieurs invitation. Alors il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi elle le voudrait lui.

La sonnerie retentit interrompant ses réflexion.

Et n'oubliez pas les trois rouleaux de parchemins sur les diverses utilisation du Bézoard pour Jeudi!

Slughorn hurlait pour essayer de couvrir le brouhaha.

-Non Longdubat, vous, vous restez ici, ainsi que vous Hatson. Je dois Vous parlez.

La jeune fille s'avança vers eux étonnée.

-Mr Longdubat, vous comprenez que cette situation ne peut plus durer. C'est pour ça que Mlle Hatson vous donnera des cours particuliés. Je n'ai pas pu demander à Mlle Evans, qui est la meilleur élève de la classe, car elle s'occupe déjà de votre compagnon d'infortune Mr Potter.  
Vous pouvez y aller maintenant

Son cœur rata un battement: Béni soit les cours de potions!

Ils sortirent.

Une fois dans la cour Frank, s'excusa embarrassé:  
-Tu sais, je suis euh… je suis désolé de…

Elle sourit:  
-Pas grave. Et puis je crois que tu as vraiment besoin d'aide. Ça fait a peine trois mois que nous sommes rentré et se doit être le 10ème chaudron que tu changes!

Ils rirent ensemble, puis s'arrêtèrent, gêné.

Sans s'en rendre compte ils avaient interrompu leur marche.

Frank pris une grande inspiration. Il savait que s'il voulait lui demander c'était maintenant ou jamais.  
Elle était si jolie ainsi, le regard perdu dans le vide, ses cheveux rassemblés en une éternelle queue de cheval s'agitant doucement dans le vent d'hiver.

-hum, euh… Alice?

Elle se tourna vers lui:  
-Oui?

Il devint rouge comme une écrevisse et détourna le regard.  
-Est-ce que tu… hem... Est-ce que tu v…

Elle l'interrogeait toujours du regard.

-Estcequetuaccepteraisdeveniraubaldenoëlavecmoi.

Il y eu plusieurs instant de silence et comme elle ne répondait pas il les prit pour un non.

-tu… tu dois déjà avoir un cavalier, je suis désolé…

Elle l'interrompit doucement:  
-Frank.

Sa respiration se bloqua et il laissa échapper un gargouillement qui ressemblais vaguement à un oui.

Elle rie:  
-Comment veux tu savoir, si tu ne me laisses même pas le temps de répondre.

Puis elle devint aussi rouge que lui et murmura:  
-Je veux bien.

-Pardon?

Elle articula plus fort:  
-Je veux bien.

Surpris il releva la tête.

-Mais…

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent.  
Yeux Brun contre Yeux Noisette.

Il s'aperçu qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés. Il pouvait presque sentir son souffle contre son visage.

Troublé il expliqua doucement:  
-Mais Remus et Peter… ils m'ont dit que tu avais refusé toutes les invitations que l'on t'avais proposé jusqu'à présent…

Il la sentit sourire plus qu'il ne la vit.

-J'ai refusé parce que j'attendais que quelqu'un en particulier me le demande  
-Il…, s'il ne l'avait pas fait?  
-C'est un gryffondor, il est courageux même s'il est timide.

Sur ces mots il l'embrassa. Et il se perdit dans ce baiser.

C'était un soir d'hiver froid. On était juste à 15 jours de Noël. Et il neigeait.

0000

Neville releva la tête de la pensine.  
Il était à nouveau dans le grenier poussiéreux de sa grand-mère.

Ses parents l'avaient faite pour lui. A sa naissance ils avaient rassemblé dans cette pensine chaque moment joyeux vécu ensemble. Avant lui et après.

Un jour, il rajouterait les siens. Mais pas tout de suite.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, hésita sur le parcoure à prendre, glissa finalement sur son menton et tomba se perdre parmi les souvenirs heureux.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu! **

Pour ceux qui trouvait ça illogique: Neville n'a pas entendu les pensées de son père ni ressentit ses sentiments. C'était pour aider à la compréhension.

Svp si ça vous a plus Reviews! J'aime énormément les Reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: Tout est à J.K Rowling**

**Je ne savais pas si je le ferais mais j'ai eu un peu d'inspi...  
Alors voilà, une sorte de suite a ma première histoire sur Alice et Frank Longdubat.  
Ce sont d'autre bride de souvenir que Neville tiens de son père.  
Je sais que je n'en ai pas fait encore d'Alice, mais aucune idée ne m'est venu.  
Mais ça ne devrait quand même pas trop tarder.**

**Merci à Allima et Zelda-sama pour leur reviews.**

**Et bien sur Merci à Yon et Shep.**

**

* * *

**

**Moment de vie d'un Longdubat: **

La première fois

**

* * *

**La première fois qu'il avait reçu sa lettre, il avait senti son coeur exploser de joie.  
Le soir il s'était endormi en rêvant à toutes les aventures qu'il allait vivre et de tout les gens qu'il allait rencontrer là bas.  
Et encore il était bien loin du compte... 

La première fois qu'il avait vu Poudlard, il s'était senti minuscule face à cette immense et imposante battisse.  
Mais plus il la regardait, plus il sentait, du plus profond de son être, que sa place était ici.  
Et qu'il y vivrait certainement les plus belles années de sa vie.

La première fois qu'il _l_'avait aperçu, Il avait immédiatement pensé qu'elle était la plus belle fille qu'il eu jamais rencontré de toute sa vie de petit garçon.  
Mais ce qu'il préférait chez elle, c'était ses yeux.  
De grands Yeux Brun sombre, cachés sous de longs cils ourlés.

Cette impression de beauté, n'avait fait que se renforcer la première fois qu'il lui avait parlé.  
Pas seulement belle à l'extérieur.  
Mais aussi dans son coeur.  
Elle dégageait une telle aura de douceur, de gentillesse, de tendresse...  
Cependant il ne fallait pas pour autant oublier la lueur de vivacité et d'espièglerie qui pétillait au fond de son regard.  
C'est a ce moment là qu'il avait espéré de toute ses forces qu'ils seraient tous les deux dans la même maison.

La première fois qu'il s'était battu, c'était pour _l_'aider.  
Un groupe de serpentard, de leur âge, _l_'avait acculé contre un mur, quelque part dans un couloir vide.  
Il passait par là et l'avait aperçu.  
Elle leur faisait face courageusement, sa baguette sortie, les défiants tous du regard.  
La colère s'était emparé de lui et il était intervenu pour l'aider.  
A eux deux ils les avaient tous mis au tapis.

La première fois qu'il avait été en cour de potion il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à la blague qu'avait fait subir les quatre garçons, qui un jour devaient devenir les plus grands farceurs de toute l'histoire de Poudlard, à leur professeur.  
En revanche, il avait beaucoup moins rit lorsque son chaudron lui avait explosé à la figure.  
Le laissant le visage noir et les cheveux en pétard.  
C'était, à n'en pas douter, le premier d'une longue série.  
Mais il s'était surpri à penser que si c'était le prix à payer pour avoir droit à, ne serait-ce, qu'un de ses regards ou de ses sourires, alors il était prêt à faire exploser tout les chaudrons du cour de potion!

La première fois qu'il l'avait invité à sortir, c'était pour le bal de Noël.  
C'était un soir froid de Décembre, ils étaient tous les deux dans la cour juste après qu'il est (encore) fait sauter son chaudron, et il neigeait. Cette fois là, elle était plus belle que jamais et il s'était demandé avec douleur, ce qu'il ferait si jamais elle refusait.

La première fois qu'ils s'était embrassés (juste après la susdite demande) ça avait été magique.  
Il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais la laisser partir, qu'il l'aimait à en perdre la raison et que, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, les plus beaux moments de sa vie n'était plus seulement derrière lui.  
Mais aussi devant, avec elle.  
Car elle était sa lumière, son espoir, dans cet avenir si sombre, dans cette guerre presque inévitable.

Mais ce fut la première fois qu'il vit son fils, que Frank comprit vraiment sa chance.  
Et une vague d'amour déferla en lui, le submergeant à la vu d'Alice serrant tendrement contre elle, ce petit être, preuve incontestable de leur amour.  
Leur fils, Neville.  
A partir de ce moment là, il eu conscience qu'il était prêt à tout pour eux.

Jusqu'à donner sa vie.

**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu! **

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu.  
Et Svp Reviews! Bonnes ou mauvaises critiques, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer.**


End file.
